


Calling For Help

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Protective Cas, Reader Insert, protective Reader, unidentified monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt for an unidentified monster, the Reader thinks she hears Cas calling for help. Is it really him, or is the monster tricking her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling For Help

"Y/N, maybe you should stay back on this hunt." Sam said, as the three of you began packing to go. You had just thrown your knife in the bag, when you turned to look at him.

"Why?" You asked, a little hurt that your best friend wanted to keep you away from a hunt.

He sighed, before sitting down and looking at you. "It's not that I don't want you there. But these monsters, we don't even know what they are. And their victims are all like you. Female, in their twenties, with h/c hair. I just don't want to see anything happen to you, that's all."

You sat down next to him, patting him on the knee. "Thanks for looking out for me, but I want to go on this hunt. You and Dean need my help."

"I agree with Sam. I think you should stay back." Another voice, this one much more hoarse and deep said from the side of the room, and you jumped up, running into the arms of the Angel you had fallen in love with.

"Cas! I didn't expect to see you today!" You exclaimed, excited at the surprise visit.

He hugged you, getting better and better at it every day. When you had first met your awkward Angel, he hadn't been used to any sort of human emotions or affections, but now he was even the one initiating it . "I heard about the hunt you are going on. And I agree with Sam. You are too much like all the victims. It's not safe. Let Sam and Dean handle it."

You wanted to pout and stomp your foot like a little kid, but you refrained from doing so knowing it wouldn't help your cause any. "Guys, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can handle this!"

Cas shared a look with Sam over your head, just as Dean came in through the door. "Oh hey man, are you going on the hunt with us?" Dean asked, totally missing the tension that was filling the room.

"I wish I could." He said, staring down at you. "But heavenly duties are calling, and I've put them off longer than possible to talk to Y/N."

"See ya later then." Dean said, before grabbing his coat and throwing it on. Cas gave you a heated look before vanishing from the room. "What are we waiting for? We have some monsters to hunt!"

"Dean, we don't even know what they are, or what will kill them!" Sam argued. "Maybe we should wait another day or two, try to find out more about them."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, before grabbing his green bag that was full of every weapon imaginable. "I think we've got it covered enough. Now let's go before someone else gets killed."

Sam sighed, but didn't argue any farther about you staying behind. Grabbing your knife and gun, you hurried to catch up to the older hunter, knowing Dean would more than likely let you tag along on the hunt.

"Dean, I..." Sam started, as he opened the passenger door, but Dean stopped him.

"Listen, I know we don't know a lot. But we need to try. Now get in." Dean said, stopping Sam from what he was really going to argue about. Knowing you had won, you climbed in, just as Dean started the Impala. 

The trip was short, and before Dean could even finish one song on his tape, he was pulling over in front of an old, abandoned cabin. It was surrounded by dense trees, and in the moonlight it was creepy and foreboding. 

Dean climbed out, heading to the trunk of the car, while you and Sam sat inside. "Y/N, please." He tried once again, but you shook your head at him.

"Sam, how about I stick close to you the entire time? Will that make you feel better?" You asked him, and he nodded, resigned to the fate that you were going with him.

Making sure each of you were adequately armed, you stormed up to the front door, slamming it open, before striding inside, your arrival loud and obvious. But instead of monsters flinging themselves at you, you were greeted by the site of bloody bodies, each one dead, their throats ripped open. The smell alone had you gagging, and you were about ready to turn around to get fresh air, when you heard it.

"Guys, do you hear that?" You whispered, but neither Sam nor Dean were listening to you. They were busy scoping out the rest of the small building, making sure there weren't any monsters waiting for you. Dean had gone over to the only other door in the room, kicking it open as Sam pointed his gun inside. A man jumped out, his jaws fully open, more so than physically possible. Sam shot him, as another one jumped Dean. 

You rushed to help them, when you heard it again. Castiel's voice, sounding from the forest, calling out for help. "Guys, I hear Cas!" You yelled at them, freaking out that your beloved Angel could be hurt.

"No Y/N, don't go!" Sam yelled, as he dropped his gun and pulled out his knife from his holster. Stabbing the monster in the neck, it dropped instantly and he turned to help Dean. Knowing they would be okay, you pulled your knife from your belt before rushing outside.

Ignoring Sam's yell, you turned in a circle outside, trying to figure out which way to go. "Y/N, help me!"Cas' voice came again, off to the left. Racing through the heavy undergrowth and the thick trees, you felt the branches ripping at your clothes, but you didn't stop. Pushing the branches out of your way, wincing as they scratched your face, you kept moving, wanting to get to the Angel before something worse happened to him. 

Forgetting all of your training, you yelled out to him, letting him know you were coming to help him. You could only think of one thing, and that was saving the Angel you loved more than anything. "Y/N, hurry. They have me trapped, I'm not sure how much longer I can last!" His voice rang out, clear and true, twisting your heart.

You were so busy watching your feet, it took you a moment to realize you had reached a clearing. "Y/N, help me!" Came Cas' voice again, much closer, and you spun around, looking for your trench coated Angel. But what you saw in front of you had you holding your knife tighter in your hand, cussing at yourself for being so stupid. You should have listened to Sam, and stayed by his side. Or at least waited for his help.

A woman stood at the edge of the clearing, her hair ratted with twigs and leaves throughout. Her dress was torn and frayed, covered in dirt and grime. Her feet were bare, and she didn't seem to even notice as she stepped over the various twigs and rocks littering the clearing.

"You were so easy to capture. Way easier than I had imagined a hunter to be. Stupid girl." She told you, her mouth open, showing her sharp teeth. Teeth you had never seen before. They were longer, and sharper than a Vampire, her jaw dislocating to make her mouth even wider.

"What are you?" You asked her, taking a step back.

"We are a hybrid I guess you could call us. A mixture of multiple monsters. My families the only type. We're special." She said proudly.

Your back hit a tree, stopping your movements. "I'm not sure if you realized, but the guys in the cabin are probably dead by now." You told her, watching her face fall. 

With a scream, she raced forward, tackling you to the ground. "No! They can't be dead." She kept repeating over and over. You had your hands on her head, trying to keep her fangs from digging into your neck, doing your best not to lose the battle.

She leaned back, using her lower body to pin you to the ground. She was strong, a lot stronger than you had expected. "We eat in different ways too." She said, just as you heard shouting coming from the forest.

You hadn't thought it possible, but she opened her jaw even wider, and it was then you felt a tugging from deep inside. She breathed deeply, and it increased, and you noticed a thing, a blue light coming from your mouth.

Recognizing it as your soul, you tried fighting, but she had you held down. "Y/N!" You heard someone exclaim, but you were concentrating on what was currently happening to you.

The feeling was weird. As more and more of your soul left your body, you began to feel, well nothing. And that scared you. As the last slip of blue light was leaving your lips, the woman was forced off of you, a knife sticking out of her neck. Your soul, which had been in between the two of you, slammed back into your mouth, and you fell back with a thud, closing your eyes.

"Y/N, are you okay?" Cas' voice sounded next to your ear, and you opened your eyes to see a pair of crystal blue eyes shining down in the darkening sky. He was checking you over for injuries, his eyes frantic and scared.

"She tried to take my soul." Was all you could say. 

Cas helped you sit up, his arm around your shoulders. "She was a mutant. A mixture between a vampire, a siren, and a crocotta I think. I've never seen anything like them before. But she....she didn't get your soul, did she?" He asked, concern furrowing his brows.

You shook your head, giving him your answer. "But Cas, she used you against me. I heard you, you were in trouble." 

"I've heard of monsters that can do that, the Crocotta. They make it sound like family or friends, using them against you. But Y/N, I was never in trouble." He said, just as Sam and Dean came through the trees.

Covering your face with your hands, you felt horrible. You hadn't listened to either Sam, or Cas, and you almost died, or became soulless because of it. "I'm so sorry. I just heard you, and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't let anything happen to you." You admitted.

"That's why I came here. I couldn't stay up in Heaven until I knew you were safe. This hunt didn't seem right." Cas admitted.

"Well, thank God you did. Otherwise I would have been a goner." You said, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What does my Dad have to do with this? He didn't rescue you." Cas said, but you could see a slight smile on his face, showing that he knew what you meant but he wanted to tease you.

Feeling much better, you leaned forward, pressing your lips to his. "Thank you Cas. For being there when I needed you."


End file.
